Brainstorming & Updates
by Pouna
Summary: /!\\ Ceci n'est pas une fiction mais seulement un suivi des fictions que je vais entreprendre et celles qui est en cours. Vous pouvez trouver des informations de publication mais également des "analyses" et "explications" de certain de mes chapitres et des petites pubs pour mes fictions coup de cœur /!\\
1. Chapter 1

_Samedi 5 novembre 2016 | 21h30 à 22h10_

Je pensais à faire ça depuis un moment, étant donné que j'ai et j'aurais probablement des absences, étant étudiante à l'université et que plus de ça, titulaire d'un job de fille au pair, pour pouvoir avoir la possibilité de l'avancement de mes fictions, ou des projets en cours. Ça peut autant vous "aider" à suivre et à voir mes "updates" que pour moi. Comme ça, je peux essayer de fixer des dates à respecter pour certaines mini-fictions ainsi que des OS ou encore même des grosses fictions.

Donc, comme vous le savez, j'ai deux fictions en cours.

Café Suspendu qui est une assez grande fiction (déjà 19 chapitres) et qui me demandent un certain temps pour les écrire (généralement une semaine voir plus mais comme j'avais des exams ces derniers temps, j'ai eu du mal à avancer). De base, un chapitre était publié une fois par semaine, à savoir, le dimanche. Sauf que bah, parfois, ce n'est pas le cas. Et j'en frustre énormément ainsi que moi. Il faut savoir que c'est la première fiction que je tiens aussi longtemps. J'ai toujours énormément de plaisir à l'écrire ainsi qu'à lire vos reviews qui, bordel, m'encourage comme une dingue. Je ne m'attendais réellement pas à autant de fav, de reviews, de followers... Et je vous en remercie infiniment parce que ça compte réellement pour moi.

J'ai énormément d'idées pour CS, c'est la folie si je peux dire et j'ai hâte de bien les développer. Sachant en plus que TOUS LES DETAILS DE CS SONT HYPER IMPORTANT POUR LE RESTE DE L'HISTOIRE. Bref, je ne vous en dis pas plus, c'est seulement une petite update pour savoir où tout le monde en est.

Le chapitre 20 est en cours de rédaction et je ne pense pas pouvoir l'envoyer demain à mon bêta, je m'en excuse car cela fait deux semaines que vous l'attendez. Mais je ne veux pas bâcler un chapitre seulement pour être dans les temps. Je ne veux pas vous décevoir ni me décevoir. Mais j'ai reçu des reviews et des messages où vous comprenez parfaitement la situation. Et je vous en remercie encore. *insert heart émoi*

 **ET NOUS AVONS.**

Teach Me qui est l'une de mes premières mini-fictions (donc, c'est un objectif que je me suis fixée de fiction de 5 à 15 chapitres qui doivent faire plus de 1000 mots mais ne pas dépasser les 2000. Et je vous assure qu'en écrivant une fiction "immense" à côté, ce n'est pas facile). Je ne pensais pas que le concept allait marcher et je suis satisfaite du nombre de reviews et de followers ! Et je cite ma grande copine _MicroFish_ qui m'a dit un jour "fais des grands chapitres de merde mais ne nous frustre pas avec tes petits chapitres super" et ça, ça m'a marqué et je l'embrasse tout fort pour ça. (Et aussi parce qu'elle est ma fan number 1 et qu'elle veut faire des t-shirts pour café Suspendu).

 **ENSUITE.**

Il faut savoir que j'ai beaucoup d'idées pour les fictions. Genre, vraiment beaucoup. Il y en a plusieurs sur lesquelles je travaille en ce moment même et qui seront publié une fois que les chapitres seront au complet. Et je ressens une forte excitation rien qu'à l'idée de publier pour vous partager ma nouvelle histoire ! Mais. Il faut que j'attende. Je ne peux pas m'engager dans deux grandes fictions et plusieurs mini fictions à côté. C'est impossible pour moi en vue de mon emploi du temps. J'aurais sincèrement aimé mais les ami(e)s... Vous allez devoir vous contenter de Café Suspendu et Teach Me :p

J'aimerai également dire que ce ne va pas être que des « suivis » pour mes fictions mais également des brainstormings sur ce que je pense, peut-être que même si vous me demandez je pourrais analyser certain chapitre, vous donnez mon point de vue et vous dire mes difficultés d'écriture (si ça vous intéresse hein :3). Et comme je suis une âme généreuse et que beaucoup de personne ici, sur ce site, ont des fanfictions géniales, originales et… _DESTIEL LES GARS._ Bref. Je pourrais faire une petite pub sur ce petit endroit que je vais appeler… _BRAINSTORMING & UPDATES._

Bisous sur vos fesses gauches. N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous trouvez le concept sympa et si vous voulez voir des choses particulières y figurer.


	2. Chapter 2

13.11.2016

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**

Ceci est un cri de panique parce que... JE SUIS ENCORE EN RETARD POUR CAFÉ SUSPENDU.

Je m'en excuse grandement. J'essaye de le terminer pour ce soir et je le publie dans la semaine mais je vous assure que vous allez adorer ! (j'espère). Je ne vais pas spoiler mais hey, il va se passer un truc plutôt sympa.

 _Donc bon, fin de la semaine, petite update._

Le nouveau chapitre de Teach Me a été publié, je suis plutôt contente puis-ce que j'ai eu des bons retours.

J'ai également publié l'OS de mon amie Pawi et vous êtes assez contents d'apprendre que je vais les publier mais probablement continuer Passus Est sous la directive de Pawi. Le style sera différent parce qu'on a une approche de la littérature différente mais on a toutes les deux un style d'écriture "simple" (?) donc j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de problèmes avec ça. Je continuerai de l'écrire une fois que mes fictions Café Suspendu et To The Ends of The Earth seront terminées. Et publiées.

Pour ce qui est de To The Ends of The Earth je n'en dis pas plus.

 **ET VOUS ALLEZ AVOIR UNE SURPRISE CE SOIR.**

 **EXPLOSION TOUSSA TOUSSA.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey tout le monde ! On se retrouve pour une nouvelle update, puis-ce que bon, ça faisait un petit moment que je n'en n'avais pas fait une, alors que cette catégorie a spécialement été créée pour ça. Bon, j'ai surtout énormément de chose à vous faire part, et, n'ayez crainte, c'est franchement des bonnes nouvelles.

Premièrement, je tenais à vous souhaiter une bonne année, que personne ne vous laisse dans la déprime, même si la vie est dure, elle se doit d'être vécue à fond et on peut toujours s'échapper d'une manière ou d'une autre. *tousse* Destiel *tousse*

Donc, je vais vous parler un peu de ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, je sais que j'ai pas mal laissé ma première fiction _Café Suspendu_ et je n'en suis pas réellement fière. Mais bon, que voulez-vous, je vous prépare des surprises puis-ce que je suis en train de rédiger deux nouvelles fictions, à savoir _To The Ends of The Earth_ et _Lucidity._ La dernière sera un peu particulière parce que j'ai essayé un nouveau style, notamment d'écriture alors j'espère qu'elle ira casser tout. Mais je ne suis pas ici pour m'étaler sur mes fictions mais plutôt sur... **QUAND** seront-elles publiées ?

J'avais du mal à écrire à cause de mon job de fille au pair et à cause de la fac... Mais maintenant... Je ne suis plus fille au pair. C'est une assez longue histoire, je ne pouvais plus travailler là-bas et je suis maintenant libre de faire ce que je veux. Evidemment, je continue la fac, je suis même en période de partiels mais je vais avoir largement plus de temps pour écrire mes fictions, terminer _Teach Me_ ainsi que _Café Suspendu._ Je vais également pouvoir me consacrer aux projets communs avec MicroFish (parce que oui, il n'y a pas que _L'Élève, le Prof et l'Amphithéâtre_ qui est rédigé. Alors, des heureux ?


End file.
